Polyamorous
by Silverexorcist
Summary: Polyamorous is a collection of Sonic Yaoi One-Shots by me and XxShadowFallxX. Some unusual couples may occur and all warnings for each one-shot will be posted at the beginning. Mephadow, Metonic and Shadourge.
1. Dance with the Devil, Mephadow

***Warning, before you begin, the following story contains ****Dark Themes**** and ****Rape*******

**You have been warned!**

**Mephadow**

Numb. That's how it always is now. Not caring if you lived to see another day. Not caring about when your body cries out in pain or hunger. However, this might seem like giving up, but what can you do if you have no choice but to?

I haven't seen the sun or felt its blazing warmth run down my body in years. It's only blinding darkness. The kind that chokes you in its grasp, the kind that makes you gasp for air. My hands and legs bound in chains that suck my much needed chaos energy until I only have enough to live off of.

Sonic… it's been so long since I've thought of him. The one that I have loved before… everything… I can still picture that bright, confident, and challenging smile of his. The one that spread warmth throughout my body like a tidal wave. I still remember the happiness that I had felt with him, but that had only been a fleeting emotion. It was only matter of time before I ended up back where I was when Maria had died. How right I had been. However, even if I had been happy for such a small amount of time, it had all been worth it.

Sonic, ever the hero, had tried to save me when I had been captured and thrown into this abyss. His screams of pain still echo in my head to this day. In all my time I was with Sonic, I had never heard him scream. I've heard him groan or gasp, but never scream in agony. Whatever _he_ had done to Sonic, it was enough to make someone who was second only to myself beg for mercy.

I'm not even sure what happened to Sonic, whether he was dead or alive. However, it would have been better if Sonic was dead; anything was better than being held captive and tortured by _him_. However, with how _he_ acted around me, it was a safe bet that Sonic wasn't here any longer. Either dead or teleported back to his friends.

I don't know what to do anymore, even if I did care about the life that I'm currently leading. I grip the chains hanging me to the ceiling and sigh. There were other things chaining me here besides the metal around my wrists. Something that churns my stomach every time I think about it and makes me need _something_ that was so sickening.

I wish I was numb; I _should_ have been numb by now. What was wrong with me? Why did I crave this drug so? The bright reptile green eyes that glowed in the dark. The slithering cold tentacles running up and down my body. The clawed hands marking my body as _his_ own. The tongue that I didn't even know the other had making its way into my moaning and whorish mouth.

Why did I feel this way for my captor? The evil entity that claims me against my will over and over again. Why? _Why?_ I've never thought of there being a God before, but _please_ make all of it stop. I'd give _anything_ to get out of here.

Are you watching me, Maria? Are you watching your once great brother being tortured and raped every day? Are you crying over the fact that I'm falling for my tormentor? What are you saying now? Can you handle what you're watching while I wither away down here? I'm sorry, Maria… for everything. Especially because of this feeling gripping my body.

I close my eyes and wish that when I opened them I would be back in my bed with Sonic sleeping soundlessly at my side. I reopen them and let despair grip me as the same endless darkness greets me.

I know I've done many unforgivable things in my life, but why did I deserve this? Why must I be the one that _he_ desires so? Please… someone, anyone help me. I've never begged in my life, but I'm doing it now. I'll do _anything_ if it meant that it would stop my feelings for _him_ and get away from here.

It's hard to think these things knowing that I'm the 'Ultimate Life Form'. However, everything 'ultimate' about me means I'm the very best at those things. My will, for example, is the ultimate, but everyone has a breaking point and so does myself. I just last the longest under pressure, not anything more or anything less.

A small click sounds throughout the room and my body starts to tremble with fear and want. The click was almost nonexistent, but it sounded like a gunshot in my ears. I knew what that sound meant, it meant _he_ was coming and when _he _came it only meant one thing. My breath hitches at the thought.

Sickly green eyes flickers to life across the room and I feel my body shudder under their glare. A certain cold enters the darkened room and I feel icy tentacles grip my legs and arms. My body leans into the touch against my will and I almost cry out in despair. _His _touches were like an additive drug to me; something that I crave every second of the day.

"Hello, my pet, how are you holding up today? I hope yesterday's… fun didn't hurt you too much." _He_ chuckles at his own joke and I swallow to urge to join him. _His_ voice was full of sadist pleasure and the tentacles tighten their grip. A new one has found its way to my trembling body and slides up my chest. It ruffles my chest fur and starts to circle around my neck to my mouth.

The tentacle pokes my mouth in an attempt to open it and I clamp my teeth together to prevent it from succeeding. "Open up, my pet." It pokes my lip again, "I know you want it as much as I do." I know I do want it, but my pride still hangs by a thread so I keep my mouth clamped together.

"I see your body trembling under my touch, Shadow. Why don't you just give up?" Those green eyes were still illuminating across the room, making it my only beacon to where the shadowed demon was. Without it, I would be covered in darkness. I know _he_ can see me; darkness was _his_ element after all. It was _his_ home.

I would have retorted back, but the tentacle prodding my lips was making it hard to do so. Seeing that I wasn't going to comply with _his_ demands, one of _his_ tentacles gripping my right leg split in two. One of them slithers up my leg and pokes my _other_ entrance. The tentacle poking my entrance breaks off again and slithers up to grip my other private area.

I gasp at the feel and immediately regret it as my mouth opens just like _he_ wanted it to. The cold tentacle slips in and plays with my moist tongue. The tentacle playing with my other entrance enters as well and I moan at the feel of the cold, slimy appendage filling me up. My member grows in length as it's being teased and my legs start to tremble at the pleasurable experience.

The cold radiating off the tentacles were like ice water on my heating body. My breath comes out in gasping huffs and I grip my chains in an effort to get my bearings. This action only seems to get _him_ more riled up and the tentacles start to go faster. A muffled scream escapes my lips as the tentacle in my entrance goes in more then it's supposed to.

No tears come to my eyes as pain radiates south of my body. All of my tears are dried up, I cannot cry from pain anymore. A dripping sound enters the room and I can only guess it's my red blood dripping from my damaged entrance. _He_ lets out a sinister laugh, obviously amused at the pain he had caused me.

"How are you holding up, my pet?" _He_ asks me and the tentacle surrounding my member tightens into a death grip. I yelp at the pain and _he_ lets out another laugh. The sound of _his_ laughter echoes through my head and I feel my pride slipping away each second with every action _he_ makes. How long can I last before I crack under _his_ presence? I have no idea. However, I feel my will slipping away and soon, I know, I will be completely _his_.

Sweat drips down my body and some of them slide down into my eyes. I hear footsteps and I shoot my head up. Those eyes… they're getting closer. What was going on? _He_ always watches from a distance as _his_ tentacles did _his_ dirty work. The only time _he_ had touched me was when Sonic had come to rescue me and _he_ had come to do it as punishment. However, there _he_ was, getting closer with every step. The trembling of my body cranks up a notch with every step _he_ takes towards me. Will I finally be able to feel _him_ again?

The answer was yes as his claws touch my abused muzzle. "Oh, Shadow, how the mighty have fallen. It's so depressing how there is no one left to challenge me." _His_ voice didn't sound sorry at all; actually, _he_ seemed quite pleased with that fact.

The tentacle playing with my tongue slips out and I gasp for a couple moments before I ask something that had been bothering me for such a long time. "What… what ha-happened to S-sonic?"

All the tentacles on my body suddenly stop their actions and _his_ bright green eyes narrow. "You still care about that worthless, piece of filth." It wasn't a question, it was a statement and _his_ voice dripped with pure menace. The tentacle in my entrance rips out and I grimace in sudden pain. "Fine, you want to know what happened to him?" Something else pokes my entrance and my eyes go wide. "After I had my fun with him, he was nothing more than a blabbering baby! He couldn't even form actual words anymore!"

And then, _he_ slams into me; I scream in pain, but that doesn't stop _him_ into pounding into me so hard that my back hits the wall behind me. The tentacles gripping my legs lifts them up and wraps them around _his_ waist so _he_ could go deeper into me. "Oh, I've forgotten how pleasurable and hot you were, Shadow. Why haven't I done this again sooner?"

Against my will, I moan at the feel of _his_ hard, wet member pulsing in entrance. _He_ relentlessly pounded into my body at an unimaginable pace and I could barely keep up with _his_ movements. I was just a blob of moaning, screaming putty in _his_ arms.

_He_ chuckled, "Does my pet like his punishment?" _His_ claws dig into my hips and I scream in pleasure. My head falls and hits _his_ shoulder. _His_ crystal-like quills rub against my forehead, making it bleed red, but I didn't care. The tentacle gripping my member starts back up and the pumping only makes me moan louder into _his_ shoulder.

"Pl-please, ha-harder-er," I gasp out. I hear _him_ chuckle at my begging and hits a part inside of me that I've never felt before. My body uncontrollably trembles in pleasure and I see stars. I scream after _he_ hits it and _he_ chuckles again.

"Did you like that, my pet?" I moan in response, unable to form words. "If you want me to hit it again, beg for it and call me Master." _He _stops all movement and I'm left with complete and utter need. Why did _he_ have to do this? _He_ knew I wanted it, _needed_ for _him_ to keep going.

My body trembles in desire and I push my body forward in a feeble attempt to recreate the former pleasure. However, _he_ keeps me in place and I got nothing. I whimper for _him_ to start again, but _he_ ignores it and repeats _his_ earlier statement.

It looked like I had no other choice, but to give _him_ what _he_ wanted to hear. I try to swallow, but my throat clenches. Instead, I lick my lips and whimper again before saying anything. "Pl-please, Ma-master," I whisper out.

_His_ lips meet mine and _his_ wet tongue invades my mouth. We play a battle of tongues and I moan into the heated kiss. I've never felt this way before, it was so exhilarating. The icy tentacles surrounding my body start back up again and _he_ slowly rocks _his_ pulsing member back and forth in my body; going deeper and deeper with each rock. I gasp and moan at the feel, not even caring how whorish I have become. I didn't care anymore; if I could feel this pleasurable each time, why fight it?

_He_ must have felt my excitement and starts back up _his_ former pace. My body hits the wall again and, this time, I wrap my legs around _him_. I use my legs to make _him_ go deeper into my body and _he_ only seems to get more excited by this. _His_ mouth breaks away and I feel a thin line of our saliva bridge between our two mouths.

_He_ chuckles again and _his_ head goes around and bites the side of my neck. I scream in pain and my hands grip _his_ back so hard that I draw blood. This action finally put me over the edge and my seed explodes between us. Our stomachs are covered with my white seed and he grunts with effort when my entrance unwillingly clenched after my release.

My breath comes in staggering gasps and my head leans back and hits the wall. My vision is white, but I know it's the effect of my release because I knew the room was still pitch black like it always was. I hear _him_ growl this time and something hot shoots into my entrance. I moan at the sensation and hear _him_, for the first time, gasping for breath next to my ear.

"Mephiles… I think… I think I love you," I gasp out. I feel _him_ stiffen and _he_ leans back. _His_ reptile-like eyes light up my face and something I couldn't quite point out glitters in them.

"So, you think you love me, Shadow." _He_ leans into my ear and places one of _his_ clawed hands on top of my chest where my rapidly beating heart was. "I heard something about love you know." My eyes flicker over to where _his_ head was even though I couldn't see anything. "I heard you gave your heart to the one you love," and _he_ dug _his_ hand into my chest and rips out my still beating heart and my vision turns to black. As if it was anything different from the last couple years… At least… it was… finally….. over…..

Mephiles holds the heart of his former rival in his hand and lets out a sinister laugh. "Love. What a deadly emotion to feel," and he disappears in a swirl of black smoke.

**Hi everyone! Silverexorcist here! So, here's the first installment of the Polyamorous! The next one will be by my partner, XxShadowFallxX. She's so awesome! X3**

**Hope you liked my first Mephadow!**

**Please Review in the awesome sauce box below! And Peace Out everyone! XD**


	2. Break My Fall, Metonic

**Two: Metonic. Break my Fall.**

**A/N: Get ready to cry folks 'cuz this little sucker's a tragedy. **

***Warnings: Robot and Mobian lovey dovey crap. This is one of the 'unusual' couples Silver was talking about. They need more luvin'* **

**Metonic (Metal Sonic X Sonic) **

_Can robots have emotions?_

That one question had stumped man and Mobian kind alike for centuries. Some of those with creative minds have made several accusations, but none of which were proved to be true. Some possible outcomes have been explained in various movies, stories, comic's you name it.

One scientist, mad though he was, managed to give his mechanical labours emotions.

Many consider this as a fault; due to the fact most were unreliable, clumsy, uninterested, lazy and just plain stupid. These machines were driving the scientist more insane then he already was. Most now were made without emotions. Blank, empty and loyal to their master. Despite the fact that the assistance bots were given basic feelings, none had ever fallen in love.

None, except one.

Battle androids were never to have emotions; rebellion would be obtainable that way. They would remain inexpressive, so work and missions were quick and easy.

The one to love, he was a battle android.

Now, the scientist who created these mechanical masterpieces had an enemy. One of which these bots were made to destroy. All robots were only to feel complete and utter hate for this enemy. Some of the assistance robots which were able to develop an opinion of their own could form a mutual respect for their master's nemesis. Battle androids however, only were programed to have a blood-thirst for the other, their only intention being to kill him in the most gruesome way possible.

The battle android to love also broke this regulation.

The battle android to love was prized among the scientist collection. He was often used in the big battles with his main nemesis. He would be constantly up-graded and trained so every time he would be pinned against his 'enemy' he would be prepared.

Though, he never won…

He would be demolished, then built back up with more crazy weapons and various spy accessories. It was shameful. But the stubborn scientist refused to give up, he would fight on until he achieved his goal.

Secretly, the robot loathed the day. Because he knew, deep down, that the completely bonkers inventor would equip him with enough artillery necessary to destroy the other. And he couldn't have that.

After all, who could kill the one they loved so dearly?

-xXx-

At the so called 'base' of the villainous Dr. Ivo Robotnik or more commonly Eggman, the said scientist and his robot companions were licking their wounds after a doomed-from-the-start battle with the scientist's long time enemy, Sonic the Hedgehog.

The bloated villain himself laid waste to the majority of his robot army after he had leaded them to the slaughter. In a rather annoyed mood over his loss of money, time, victory and somewhat cared about robot labours the doctor sent out his workers to clean up his mess once again.

The only one of the few thousands, which had made it out in one piece, was his most prized, Hyper Metal Sonic. Though he was damaged to the point of near melt-down, the inventor had full intentions of fixing him back up and sending him in for yet another round.

He walked past several malfunctioning dome-shaped droids, all of which were being straddled by assistance bots who were arguing and yelling at each other for different reasons. The doctor simply shook his head, wondering how such an incredible genius such as himself, could ever make artificial beings that could be so incompetent.

He stopped at the side of the now fixed titanium doppelganger of his much hated enemy. He was exactly the way he was before physically, but Eggman had made a few adjustments to his programing. He had now given the robot two emotions. One being anger, so he could feel frustrated and annoyed just as his master did whenever he was beaten, and smug satisfaction, for when he had achieved victory. The scientist was wise enough to also add a stopper. This device was used when he didn't want the lethal death machine to feel, so he was no subject to any massacre when the battle droid didn't want to cooperate. He had made this little device a while ago. Since his dumb robot minions had mixed up the programing files and given the death bot 'feelings'. He tried his best to take out the new database, but there was a chance he missed some. So, the stopper was created to keep the Robian from gaining enough knowledge to rebel. Now, he used it on all he's robots.

He pulled down a lever and the machine the robot was currently hooked up to began to hum, showing to all that it had begun to operate. Bright sparks began to fly as the energy was charged into the metal being, his monitor or 'eyes' lighting and previewing a loading screen, much to the cumbersome one's distaste.

Those 'eyes' discontinued showing the orange waiting bars and two red 'irises' showed up upon a black background. Slowly, Eggman watched as his creation resurrect, sitting up and taking in his surroundings as he did so many times before.

"Good." The scientist said, before grabbing the stopper and setting it to 'off'. "You're fully functional."

One of the faulty dome robots that Eggman had previously passed had broken out of grip of its fellow robot co-workers, and had begun to shoot randomly. One of its lasers flew across the room and hit the stopper, narrowly missing the pompous inventor.

"That's it!" He called, observing the damage the robot had done, eyes narrowing behind blue-shaded spectacles. "Take him to melt down!"

The bot was then grabbed by larger, scarier looking DRS robots and hauled off to the melt down chamber. The scientist sighed and turned to his favoured automaton. He kicked a pile of black ash where his stopper had been incinerated before looking up to the metal being, now pivoting his head around with a lot more interest than the previous times.

"Are you okay Metal?" The doctor asked, wondering if the demolition of the emotion stopper would have any effect on the he-bot before him.

Metal Sonic's head was spinning.

He shook it about to be free from the dizziness captivating his inner mechanism. He looked up and around upon hearing his name. A round man with a large brown moustache, navy glasses and goggles seemed to be the one beckoning him. His data bank told him that this man was Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik, his master and creator.

Metal when to reply but the only sound he instead made was an array of robotic static. He was made without a voice chip nor speakers, so speech was an impossibility. _Why mustn't I speak? Is it for a reason or was it because I never really needed it?_

The robots thoughts were interrupted as a static, feminie robot scream that pieced the relatively calm air. Soon after, followed an Byzantium coloured Robian with red and black 'eyes' much like his own, and on her left arm, instead of a lower arm and a hand, a colossal saw was in place.

Metal's data bank said that this she-bot was named 'Scie'. The data also said that she was re-named from 'The Lady Ninja' after a dead-beat battle with a red echidna in a third world country. Her body was re-sculpted and her lost arm was replaced with a saw the size of a car tire.

"What-is-this?" Scie shouted in a shaky, bad quality robot voice, lifting up her saw.

"Well, we lost your arm and I put a saw in its place." Eggman replied, not really taking interest in the Robian, more on his search to find a certain object.

"But-why-couldn't-you've-replaced-ced-ced-ced–" The robotic female's voice was cut off as Eggman retrieved a metal device with several buttons on it and pressed the red one while pointing it at the Robian. Her monitors cut power, both went black and her body went limp. Within about five seconds, she made a humming noise as the robot said cheerfully that she'd been restarted successfully and that her stopper will be activated for 72 hours.

Eggman simply grunted and ordered the she-bot to go slice materials for new robots and/or machines, which she so cheerfully replied. "Yes Sir."

This scared Metal slightly. With a push of a button, Scie's whole system was wiped. It painted a disturbing image in the Robian's 'mind', one of him being shut down and wiped clean of all the memories and feelings he had developed.

By accident, about a year ago, Eggman had given Metal assistance droid programing. Dr. Eggman had removed the battle bot programming instead. He could never explain this to anyone, due to the fact he wasn't built with a voice chip, be even if he was he wouldn't of told anyone. At the start, he loved having emotions. To feel angry when he failed, to feel happy when he succeeded to feel sad when he watched his companions being hauled away to the meltdown chamber. But there was one emotion that the bot enjoyed feeling most of all.

Love.

Upon his first fight with his 'enemy' Sonic when having emotions was exhilarating. He was truly pumped in the rage of flying fists and harsh kicks. He felt like there were fireworks inside of him.

During every battle, he would get closer and closer to the cobalt hedgehog. 'Closer to victory' Eggman would say, but to Metal… It was closer to his heart, pounding in his chest. Closer to that warm flexible body, flipping backwards and frontwards in a mass of fist-and-foot combos. Closer to that chest moving up and down brusquely from the hard fight and constant running. Closer to those emerald eyes glittering in excitement, opening as if windows to his soul. Closer to that devious grin, which would come about when teasing the Doctor, and after his much anticipated victories.

Oh, how he loved that hedgehog.

It was when Metal truly thought about it, that he came to despise his emotions just as he had loved them. These feelings could not, should not be acted upon. For one, he was a piece of scrap metal; no life form could ever love a walking pile of wires and clockwork. Despite how nice, understanding, loving and caring that life form could be, it was impossible. Second, he could never tell him, not without a mouth. Even if Sonic could somehow understand, he needed to reason with him, to tell him he meant no harm to him or his friends. Without the use of a voice, the know-how, sign language or basic literacy skills, this was another impossibility. He could read, but his giant metal claws didn't allow him to write. Lastly, the physical intimacy they both would crave could not be achieved. You can't kiss without a mouth, you can't caress with metal claws and you can't nuzzle with a needle for a nose. For different cravings they both have, could never hope to be done. With his hands, yes, but the steel talons would be too rough. Not to mention it was biologically (and physically) difficult for a Robot and a Mobian to engage in sexual activities. Metal was missing a few vital instruments for that exercise, and even if he did have them, they wouldn't take too kindly to the moist easy-tear Mobian flesh.

He shook his head violently as several staining thoughts came into his mind, though they were not unwelcomed. Microphones implanted in the steel one picked up his name again, after a painfully familiar voice rung out through the hangar.

Metal turned around to face his master, if he was able to change his facial expression, he would be wearing one of distaste. The Robian looked up to face the cumbersome inventor, who was tapping away at a keyboard. On the monitor, a spicy blue hedgehog was dashing around the base destroying the remainder of the robot army trying to defend their home.

"He's come back for the emerald." Eggman stated, not taking his eyes off the screen. Sparks began to fly about inside the robot male in sheer thrill. He was to reunite with his beloved. "You need to go stop him. Scie will help." The scientist said, true to his word, the purple fem-bot from before came behind him, red 'irises' dull and body blank of feeling.

Metal felt his heart drop (Metaphorically) at the sight of her. She was not to feel the frenzy of battle like he was, her stopper was still activated. Metal would of preferred if the saw wielder's emotions were present, he had before with her and she seemed more witty and smarter than the steel drone he was staring at.

"Lure him into the weaponry hangar." Eggman said, pointing to the place on the monitor. "There I have set a trap." Just as he pulled back his arm, the fem-bots stopper fell out of his pocket and hit the floor with a small clack. Metal looked to see if his master had noticed and picked up the device. He'll turn it off later, when no-one will notice her change.

The two Robians were sent off, Scie immediately taking the lead.

The jet engine in Metal's chest fired to life as he dashed down the void halls of Eggman's base, Scie not too far behind, her pervious ninja body giving her the appropriate speed. The hall opened up as they passed through a door, it was immensely large and grey, the Robian male didn't really notice that though. What he did notice was a cobalt figure straying back and forth looking rather lost.

More of that fire-work like emotion bubbled up inside of him. He stopped dead in his tracks and motioned for the other to do the same. However, the female glided straight pas him and her saw began to twirl.

Sonic never saw it coming.

Scie's saw, raised high above her head came crashing down upon the hedgehog, but he just managed to get out of the way. The blue hero was now staring at a violet she-bot he had never seen before with her saw-hand dug deep into the metal flooring. Sonic gathered himself as the robot began to pull furiously at her hand.

She managed to pull free her saw, bring it back up to her face letting it blare that horrible high-pitched noise that electric saws gave off.

Metal watched from the shadows, knowing full well that Sonic will be able to take whatever Scie gave him. The furious purple robot sent razor-punches forth her prey, though thanks to carefully timed doges, she could never hit.

Time seemed to slow down as the she-bot's left arm blazed past Sonic's muzzle. Metal's 'heart' skipped a beat as bright red blood began to pour from his snout, the gash at least 10cm. Sonic seemed to be shocked by this to, and immediately stopped paying any attention to his doges.

The saw came riling down upon the blue one's shoulder, sending crimson blood everywhere. Scie's shot would've taken Sonic's whole arm off if Metal hadn't grabbed it.

The saw stopped spinning momentarily, before its robot wielder gathered her senses and began pushing back again. The bloody saw rotated sending droplets of blood every which way. The force of Scie's strength pushing back on him was truly too much and the saw began to scratch his forehead, scraping the metallic cobalt paint. Upon seeing this, the purple robot put much more effort in as her saw began to dig into his face. Metal needed help.

The stopper! Where is the stopper?! He mused, eyeing the small device that had skidded across the floor as he dashed to save his beloved. But it was truly hopeless at this point. If he were to lose sight of Scie, she would either kill him or Sonic… Probably both, and without speech he couldn't tell the blue one to get the stopper.

It wasn't until he heard the yelp of his loved, as bright flood-lights filled the room, showing that it was in fact the weaponry hangar. He was running out of time. Sonic was clearly too hurt to run away, the saw had gone so deep in that movement of the body would feel like one thousand knives. He needed to get that stopper before Eggman and his amusing army could get to Sonic.

Metal glared at the she-bot who only returned an angry sneer, despite not having lips. He forced the saw off of himself and right into the left 'eye' of Scie. She yanked away from him, pulling the saw from her now mauled face.

Metal quickly grabbed the stopper and set it to off then crushed it in his hand.

A robotic scream identical from the one he had heard this morning road though out that hangar. He looked up to see the Byzantium robot crying, her normal hand over her eye, screaming at the blood currently coating her saw. She stared at Sonic and stuttered a broken apology, shaking her head while doing so.

Eggmans pathetic evil laugh could be heard in the background.

Metal quickly raced and picked up his dumbstruck beloved bride style, looking over to his traumatized companion. A huge gash about 1 and a half foot long claimed her face, her monitor completely smashed and her metallic muzzle with gaping hole in it. All he did was nodded and she understood.

"Go-I-will-watch-your -ba-ck-ck." She said robotically, letting go of her mauled eye and starting up her saw.

Not wasting a single second, he took off in an array of sparks. The world seemed to turn to a smudge as he ran at incredible speeds to his destination.

"W-what's going on?" Sonic whimpered, still grasping his bloody shoulder, staring up into Metal's red and black monitors.

If he wasn't paying so much attention to where he was going, the Robian would have been lost in the emerald maze that is his beloved's eyes. But for now, he simply caressed his forehead in hope that will say what he couldn't.

Sparks flew as red metal shoes stopped abruptly, their owner now walking about slowly, red 'irises' studding were they were currently.

The metallic-painted robot had made it to his destination. An old forgotten study room of the doctor's he had discovered not too long ago. It wasn't known about to the other robots, simply the one who had discovered it and his much trusted friend. He set down the injured blue speedster and then poked around for a first aid kit he had seen before.

He revived this item and sat beside his beloved. Due to an interest in Mobian life, Metal had red various books on their anatomy and had picked up a few things. He dis-infected the wound, pressed the gauze to the injured arm and wrapped it up tightly in a bandage to stop the bleeding. All of this was had to do with his bulky hands but his end result was good enough.

"Care to explain?" Sonic asked, looking down at his shoulder, then back up at the Robian with one eye-ridge raised.

Metal only let out robotic noises in a reply.

"Oh, that's right you can't talk." The azure hero sighed, looking down at his feet. "I don't understand why would you help me?"

The robot looked deep into those emerald labyrinths of his, and like a fool, got lost in their beauty. He looked down and shook his head as if to sigh. Well, here goes nothing… he mused.

He pushed his metal muzzle onto the soft fuzzy one of the other, which earned a gasp in reply. Though he had no lips to kiss with, this was truly exhilarating. The mini-fireworks show he had felt before when the blue one was mentioned now turned into the Sydney Harbour Bridge on New Year's Eve. Cackling, burning, and erupting in joyous colours.

Upon pulling back, Sonic looked quite pokerfaced, not quite sure how to react or what to feel. Metal let out a low rumble of robot static that mimicked a giggle.

_Sonic needs to get out of here._ Metal thought, scurrying though various scrolls and books. When he'd finally found what he had been looking for, he shoved it into the cobalt speedster's face.

"A map of the base?" He said, taking the small sheet of paper into his grasp. "You want me to escape?"

The robot nodded contently, sill staring into his eyes. Before the cobalt could express his thanks, Metal enveloped him into a hug and softly caressed his quills. He rested his muzzle on the non-injured shoulder of Sonic and rocked him back and forth. For a few brief seconds, Sonic wrapped his arms around his metal counterpart, closing his eyes and hugging the blue robot back.

Both pulled away at the rough and loud noise thundering down the hall. Eggman and his robot army, they were coming. The two quickly got up and ripped down the halls. Sonic held the map out in front of him in hope of reading where he was going. Metal guided him round a sharp corner where they were met with a very unpleasant surprise.

A large amount of robot pawns had been waiting there for quite a while. One of them, holding a very shut-down and mauled, purple she-bot.

Both hedgehogs, organic and steel quickly darted back around the corner, though only far enough to give them about 30 seconds privacy. Metal pointed out an escape route to the other hedgehog.

"Will you be alright?" Sonic asked, looking into his red and black monitors.

Metal lied and nodded quickly, pushing the cobalt hero's non-ripped arm, pointing to the route. Sonic placed a hand on his steel arm, glared hard at him and said, "I will see you again." before reluctantly taking off.

Metal was very glad Sonic left at that moment.

Just as he disappeared around that corner, a missile tore its way through his chest.

-xXx-

Metal awoke in darkness.

The last thing he remembered was that single pawn firing that missile, and Sonic's stern words, I will see you again. The hedgehog should know better than to make promises he couldn't keep.

Now, the Robian was wondering whether his beloved made it out of the base alive, and whether he will ever remember the cobalt robot.

"You-re-booted-after-all." The familiar voice of Scie said her voice shaky and filled with melancholy.

Metal rolled his head to see the she-bot, sitting with her side facing him, the one which had been mauled. All he could see was her face, nothing more nothing less.

"I-thought-you-should-know-the-doctor-put-you-on-DRS-." She sighed, her eyes glued to the floor.

The Robian male now figured he was bolted to a table ready for meltdown or dissemble-ment, just like every other robot Conrad he has had on the Defective Robot System. He looked to the fem-bot with pleading eyes, asking for him to be freed.

Scie got the message straight away and looked back into his eyes. "Sorry-Metal-I-can't-help-you." She said, now lifting up her hands. "I-have-no-hands-now." She replied in a cheerful tone, showing off her new pair of car-tire-sized saws, both of them bloody and somewhat rusted.

She walked up to him and shook her head, "You-got-us-in-a-lot-of-trouble-you-know?" Metal nodded shamefully in a reply. "You-would've-made-a-better-life-without-those-damn-emotions." She dragged one of her saws down his face, stopping at his nose. "Now-you-are-on-DRS-and-about-to-be-destroyed-by-your-friend." She sighed as the blade began to spin.

-xXx-

**A/N: Heys! This is XxShadowFallxX welcoming you to the second one-shot of the Polyamorous! W00! Dark, I know. I'll try and right a happier one next time, but happy isn't really my style. I'll try though. Next one is to be done by Silver again! Very interested to see what she comes up with, with that genius mind and all.**

**Btw, folks all of these mini-stories are named after songs by Breaking Benjamin (That includes the main title) so look it up, they are truly an awesome band. **

**Now tells me hows I did with that box down there kay? Tallyho!**


	3. I Will Not Bow, Shadourge

***Nothing really to warn here, just that it's a yaoi and it has a small bit of gore.***

**Shadourge**

They won't look at me. None of them. I'm a freak. I'm a walking demon. I'm cursed. I was something dark and tainted. I've had this ability ever since I was born; it wasn't my fault. My older sister told me it was a gift; something unique and sent from God himself. How wrong she had been. How stupid I was to believe such an obvious lie.

I walk through these halls alone. A school that people who had special abilities came to, to harness and control their gifts… and also a school where people with dangerous gifts came to so society could hide them from the general public. I was one of these _dangerous gifts_, but what they didn't understand is that I had complete control… most of the time. No one has ever gotten hurt, but the few before me who had this gift did do harm. Lots of it. So, I'm kept in constant supervision.

Necromancer, that's what I am. Definition: is a claimed form of magic involving communication with the deceased – either by summoning their spirit as an apparition or raising them bodily – for the purpose of divination, imparting the means to foretell future events or discover hidden knowledge. The term may sometimes be used in a more general sense to refer to black magic or witchcraft.

In simpler terms, it's somebody who can raise the dead as zombies and control them. They can also summon spirits and communicate with them. It is seen as dark magic and a sign of the devil.

I've used my powers over many occasions; we have to use them here. The only way to control our powers is by using them and the zombies I conjure make the perfect targets. I rejected the idea; these were once living people. They were people who had families, feelings and emotions. How could they even think of raising them just for target practice? However, I didn't have a choice. This is where I live and eat; they controlled me just like I controlled these people that I summon.

I have no say in my situation. I'm like a puppet on strings and this is how it will stay… forever. I've heard plans by the headmasters of making me a teacher or a grounds keeper when I graduate this year. The Familj won't do anything about this; after all, they were the ones who brought me to this place ten years too early.

*I Will Not Bow*

"Shadow and Sonic the Hedgehog, please take your positions in the arena," the teacher called out over the loud speaker in the arena. The arena was the class where the students would fight against each other by using their powers in battle. This was the last class of the day since the teachers didn't want kids to be hurt and exhausted by the time they got to the indoor, classical classrooms.

A black and red hedgehog leaning against the corner of the outdoor, football-like arena pushed himself off of it. Another hedgehog, this one a bright cobalt, got up from the ground where he was surrounded by his many admirers.

Each one of them took their positions on the opposite sides of the large battle field. The teacher called out that a random battle environment would be chosen and to stand back as the field changed. Just as she finished her words, the ground started to shake violently and large lava pits squirted out of the previously grassy area.

Several cheers and shouts of encouragement echoed through the arena, all of which were directed at the cobalt hedgehog. The ebony hedgehog, Shadow, narrowed his eyes and analyzed the situation as his opponent bathed in encouragement of his friends. Inwardly, Shadow was rolling his eyes at his rival, Sonic. The other hedgehog should have been watching and thinking of a way to defeat him, but, instead, he had to stroke his ego. Just like he always did.

He knew Sonic's main strategy was to use his excellent use of wind magic to run at supersonic speeds to attack his opponent. However, with these lava pits spewing heat and fire every few feet, it would be difficult for the other to do that. Oh, well, that was Sonic's problem to worry about not his.

Making sure to keep a very close eye on the cobalt hedgehog just in case he suddenly attacked, Shadow kicked a small rock into the closest lava pit. The rock melted immediately just like he thought it would and Shadow smirked. He knew just the people to summon for this.

Shadow took and deep breath and started his chant that he knew since birth. _"Lussu meo invocavi ad vitae sensum et iterum relinquo. Si audieritis verbum meum omni terra tua vita sua. Placet, venire ad me, Silver et Blaze!"_

The ground in front of him cracked in two places and brittle, yellow bone reached out of the arena's field. Two figures creaked out of their places in the ground and stood up. Their bodies, completely made out of bone, quivered for a second before tendons and ligaments snaked across their bodies. Nerves clicked together and red and blue blood vessels weaved randomly around their bodies.

Organs grew at a rapid pace and beat in rhythm as they started to function. Amber eyes moved like jelly until they got into their respected positions and, finally, skin and fur traveled around and attached to the underlining systems. Shadow had seen this sequence happen so many times before that he no longer got sick every time he watched it.

He couldn't say the same as his classmates and even his teachers as they looked away from the graphic scene. Sonic turned away from his friends and faced Shadow with a strange look in his eyes. He had only seen that look from Sonic whenever he did this. The cobalt had never given anyone else this look and Shadow had a sinking suspicion that Sonic hated his guts. Not that he blamed him, Shadow would hate himself too if he was in a different situation.

He had summoned two of his favorite spirits, Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat. These two had been friends before dying in a freak accident years ago at the school. Something about Blaze heating the beaker of a science experiment with her fire elemental powers and lost control.

Blaze crossed her arms across her chest and her tail flicked behind her in amusement. Silvers' eyes glanced around the lava filled arena with slight fear and lifted himself off the ground using his own powers so he could avoid the heated ground. When he summoned someone they didn't feel pain, but it would be quite hard to move if one of your legs was burned or blown off.

Across the arena, Sonic got into a fighting stance and muttered an incantation under his breath. Shadow had been mistaken when he thought Sonic wasn't forming a plan in his head. He had seen the battle field they were given and immediately started to form a backup plan.

He couldn't do his regular attack of running at supersonic speeds; so, in secret, while he had looked like he was talking with his friends, Sonic had started to power up his elemental wind. This allowed him thousands of opportunities of how to use his wind. Shadow wouldn't know what hit him.

Flames appeared in Blazes hands and she ignited flames under her feet so she could easily stride over the lava pits. Silver effortlessly glided overhead and picked up flaming rocks on the way to use as projectiles against Sonic. The duo had fought the cobalt hedgehog before and had enjoyed each battle that happened.

Against popular belief, most of the people Shadow summoned were more than happy to come back from the dead and rejoin the living for a few moments. Shadow had never asked if there was an afterlife once you died, he didn't even want to know the answer. What if there wasn't something to look forward to after death? He didn't want to know if that was true.

Shadow had once asked Silver and Blaze if it was painful to be brought back, but the only answer he had gotten was that it felt like you were being reborn. Whether that was a good feeling or not, Shadow did not know.

The ebony hedgehog was about to bark an order to the freshly summoned spirits until he suddenly got interrupted by a green blur leaping into the field. Sonic stopped in mid-chant, a very dangerous thing to do, and was blown backwards by his own wind. Silver caught the sudden movement by the cobalt hedgehog and quickly caught him before he was blown back into a flaming lava pit.

A whistle sounded through the arena and everyone turned to glare at the green newcomer. "Looks like I came at the wrong time, huh?" He flicked his red shades down over his eyes and let a fanged smile creep across his face.

Shadow sighed and rubbed his temples. Sonic may annoy him to no end, but he was no comparison to his younger twin brother, Scourge. Where Sonic was a 'hero' in a sense of words and took the code of chivalry to heart, his brother was the complete opposite. Scourge broke every rule known to man and waved it off as if nothing.

Where Sonic held him in distaste most of the time, Scourge had taken an… interest in him. On more than one occasion Scourge had asked him to raise one of the dead and even once suggested that he make a zombie army and take over the world. Like _that_ was ever going to happen.

Scourge's shaded baby blue eyes turned to the ebony hedgehog to his right and made his way over. "I've been looking all over for you, Stripes! This was the last place I thought you would be!" Shadow rolled his eyes; oh yeah, the _last_ place he would be was in class where he was _supposed_ to be in the _first place_.

Shadow crossed his arms across his chest, "What do you want, Scourge? I'm in the middle of class."

Instead of answering Shadow's question, Scourge turned to the teacher watching them across the field. "Hey, Teach! The Headmaster wanted to talk to Stripes here." He pointed at Shadow and the teacher nodded, understanding why the green hedgehog had interrupted their class.

The teacher then turned to Shadow's other classmates and shouted for Knuckles to join the arena in the ebony hedgehog's place. Smirking, Scourge grabbed Shadow by the arm and dragged him out of the lava filled field. Silver and Blaze exchanged glances and followed after the hedgehog duo.

Shadow glanced behind him and motioned with his head asking if they wanted to go back. Silver and Blaze exchanged another glance and nodded in agreement. "Vincla dimíttam vobis ab, Silver et Blaze," Shadow muttered under his breath. Silver and Blaze went completely still for a moment before collapsing into a pile of flesh and blood. The ground cracked open underneath them and their body parts slid in before closing over.

Shadow turned his attention back to the green hedgehog leading him through the complex of hallways inside the school. He sighed, "The Headmaster didn't ask for me did he." It wasn't a question, it was a statement since Shadow noticed that Scourge was taking him in the completely opposite direction of the Headmaster's office.

Scourge smirked, chuckled and flung an arm around Shadow's shoulder. "Come on, lighten up Stripes. Ditching one class with me isn't gonna kill ya." The ebony hedgehog shook his head and tried to push off the offending appendage, but Scourge seemed determined to keep it there, so Shadow gave up.

"What exactly do you want, Scourge?" The green hedgehog was one of those people who you couldn't beat around the bush with. You had to say it outright, or he would never get it.

Scourge smirked and stopped them in their tracks. He unlatched his arm from Shadow's shoulders and stood directly in front of him. "I just want you to go on a date with me, Stripes. Is that too much to ask for?"

Shadow took one look at the close proximity of the other hedgehog's face to his and kicked Scourge right where it counted. The green hedgehog's face scrunched up in sudden pain and fell to the ground clutching his private area. However, to Shadow's distaste, Scourge wasn't down for long.

Scourge rose up from the ground and placed his arm back around Shadow's shoulders. "This wasn't the first time someone kicked me there, but," Scourge chuckled, "your kick, by far, hurt the worse, Stripes."

Shadow huffed and crossed his arms across his chest. He didn't even try to get the other hedgehog off him this time. "I was serious, Scourge. What do you want?"

Scourge shook his head, "You really do need to lighten up, Stripes." Without another word, he removed his arm and continued to walk down the hallway expecting Shadow to follow him. The ebony hedgehog sighed and rubbed his temples. Yes, Scourge was much harder to deal with than Sonic was and he followed after the younger twin brother.

*I Will Not Bow*

Scourge knew him more than he thought he did. Half an hour later, Shadow and Scourge arrived at Shadow's favorite hide out place. It was a small and out of place graveyard located on the outskirts of the school. No one but Shadow ever visited this place since everyone buried here had long been dead and there was no one left to visit them. How Scourge had known this was his favorite place to be alone and away from everyone was beyond him.

Scourge walked around the rotting graves and took great care not to knock into any of them. "So… how many of these old guys have you talk to, Stripes?" Shadow just shook his head and watched as one of the 'old guys' flipped Scourge off. Shadow had actually talked to all the lingering spirits in this graveyard. Most of the people buried here he had helped depart for the afterlife.

This graveyard was filled with the students that had died at the school while it was an orphanage. A serious fire blazed through the school and killed many of the kids there a long time ago and most of them had last wishes they wanted to fulfill. Shadow had taken it upon himself to slowly pass them on… That and they wouldn't have left him alone until he had agreed to do so. However, Shadow didn't blame them. What were the chances of finding someone who could see, talk and help you with your last wishes?

The green hedgehog stopped when he didn't get an answer and turned around. They locked eyes, "How do you know about his place, Scourge?" If the green hedgehog had known about this place, what else did the troublemaking hedgehog know?

Scourge smirked, "I saw you come down here a couple times and decided to follow you on one of your trips." He bent down and brushed off the dirt clinging to one of the old graves. "You came down here so many times that I was starting to think you were… having 'fun' with some of the people down here."

Shadow flinched; he knew that Scourge was weird sometimes, but this was beyond even him. How could Scourge even _think_ he would have _sex_ with a _corpse_?! That was just plain _disgusting._ "That's absolutely _disgusting_, Scourge." A thought suddenly occurred to him, "And if you _ever_ ask me to rise a spirit so you can have sex with him I'll do more than kick you in your family jewels," Shadow growled.

Scourge's smirk faded from his face as he studied the grave before him. "That won't happen considering I'm already in love with someone." Scourge looked up at the ebony hedgehog above him, "Oh and, just for your information, this person is _very_ much alive."

Shadow's eyes widened; Scourge was in love with someone? "Scourge the Hedgehog, the biggest playboy in school, is in love? What next? Are you going to suddenly tell me that Sonic doesn't actually hate me?"

"I've actually been in love with this person for a very long time. The only reason I became a playboy was because my love would forever be unrequited." Scourges' eyes sparkled with something that Shadow couldn't put on finger on and… was it just him or was Scourge checking him out?

Putting that thought aside, Shadow crossed his arms and turned away. "You're Scourge the Hedgehog, the younger twin of the most popular guy in school. Why would your love be unrequited?"

He heard Scourge get up from the ground and make his way over to him. "Oh, because this person is very powerful," Shadow furrowed his eyes, "very easy to make angry," Shadow shivered, "and very, very beautiful." He froze as Scourge's mouth whispered the last part into his ear. "And he's here with me at this very moment."

Shadow's eyes widened dramatically as everything finally clicked into his head. Scourge's interest in him, why the other hedgehog would always seek him out and how he knew so much about him. Bottom line, Scourge was in love with him.

"So… what's your answer, Stripes? Will you return the feelings I have for you?" Shadow's body quivered at the feel of the others' hands roaming over his body. "Well Stripes? I'm waiting," Scourge teased, reminding Shadow so much of Sonic.

"Wh-what do you w-want, Scourge?" Shadow stuttered as Scourges' hands reached lower and lower with every second.

"I want you, of course," Scourge whispered sexually into the ebony hedgehog's ears and his exploration of Shadow's body increased with his words. The thump of Scourge's jacket hitting the ground pulled Shadow out of his surprise. However, it was too late as the green hedgehog turned the ebony hedgehog around and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Shadow melted under the kiss; he had never realized until now how much he had wanted this. To feel needed; to be loved by another. Scourge pushed him down on the ground and Shadow let out a small moan. Scourge must have heard his moan since the other seemed to suddenly be more daring with his actions.

They heatedly made out for what seemed like hours before Scourge removed his mouth and placed it at his neck. The green hedgehog bit down on the heated fur and flesh, drawing blood.

Shadow didn't know what to do; things like this never happened to him. Everyone had always stayed as far away from him as he could. He hadn't felt the touch of someone in so long that he had forgotten how comforting it was. How it drew you in like a moth to the flame and… Scourge was willing to give it to him.

However… did he really feel anything back or was he just craving the touch of another so much that he would resort to the local playboy for it? On that note… did Scourge really feel anything _for him_? He had heard so many stories about Scourge having sex with someone and dumping them the moment they were done… Why was Scourge doing this to him when he was like this? Using his need of being with another person to his advantage… it could only mean one thing… Scourge didn't really love him; he was using him like so many others before.

"Get off me, Scourge."

"Huh?" Scourge said as he stopped trailing kisses across Shadow's neck. "I thought you wanted this too, Stripes. What's wrong?"

Shadow's face darkened, "What's wrong? What's wrong! What's wrong is that I'm just another victim of your playboy desires!" Shadow shouted.

"What?! What are you talking about, Stripes?!" Something dripped from Shadow's face and caught Scourge's baby blue eyes. The green hedgehog lifted one of his hands and placed it on Shadow's chin. The ebony hedgehog shook it off, but Scourge, determined to see if what he saw was true, replaced it there and pushed up Shadow's head.

Scourges' eyes widened as he saw that his love's face was streaming tears… tears that he had caused. "Oh, Stripes…" The green hedgehog didn't know what to say. Whether Shadow knew it or not, he was scared too. This was a new experience for him; _he_ had always been the one to break off relationships, but now… he was afraid Shadow would reject him and break his heart. Ironic considering how many hearts he had broken in his lifetime.

"Shadow…" The ebony hedgehog's eyes widened; Scourge had _always_ called him by the nickname 'Stripes', so… why was the other using his real name now? "Shadow… please, just trust me. I love you, Shadow. I love you. So please…" a small sob escaped the green hedgehog, "don't reject me…"

Shadow was beyond stunned, but placed his head on Scourge's shoulder. If there was one thing he had learned in his life was that sometimes you had to take chances. "Okay… I'll… give you a chance…"

If Shadow hadn't buried his face into Scourge's shoulder he would have seen the large, bright smile that flashed onto the green hedgehog's face. Scourge gently lifted Shadow's face to his own and gave him a long kiss. One that hadn't held any lust in it, just love.

*I Will Not Bow*

Shadow's ruby eyes slowly cracked open and he saw that he was held in the tight embrace of Scourge the Hedgehog. He blushed as yesterday's events rushed back into his head. A giggle sounded to his right and Shadow looked over at the noise.

A small group of ghosts hovered not a few feet away and one of them slowly glided over so she could be right in front of Shadow and the sleeping Scourge. "So…, she started off, "the other ghosts and I were wondering if you guys will give us another show sometime."

Let's just say, Shadow would never return back to that graveyard in fear of the yaoi crazy ghosts that Scourge and him had created that day.

"Hey, Stripes?" Shadow turned to greet his boyfriend, "I was wondering if we could give those ghosts another show, huh?" Not that his boyfriend had minded when he had told him what had happened while the he was passed out. Scourge had proven to be one big pervert, but- Shadow watched as the green hedgehog grabbed his bags and started to carry them for him- it was a small price to pay for having Scourge as his boyfriend.

**SilverExorcist here! So this was my first ever Shadourge! Who's proud of me for doing two one-shots in a row that I've never done before?! XD**

**So, I'm going to you ask you my readers, which couple do you want to me to do two times from now? (Can't be next time since I'm writing a ShadowXManic request.)**

**Here are your choices!**

**-Fleetway Super SonicXShadow**

**-Sonadowilver**

**-Sonadow (I want to do some unusual couples first so please reconsider if you just want this because it's a normal yaoi couple.)**

**-Mephilver**

**-Or if you have another couple you really want me to do just put it in your review. (Don't be afraid to do this since it **_**just**_** might catch my interest and I'll want to do it really badly. X3)**

**PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL COME AND EAT YOUR SOCKS FOR BREAKFAST!**


End file.
